powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maximum Dragonzord
Maximum Dragonzord is the secondary Megazord of the Victory Rangers in (Maximum) Victory. Said to be a mighty force even greater than the Dragonzords before it, this Dragonzord is mysterious, in that no one knows of its true abilities, which had been rumored for some time in legend as being a hidden power or ability; such a case has been unknown during this time as no one was able to uncover these secrets. The Zord is Aqua in color, and possess red jewels. It has two modes: Base Mode and Warrior Mode. Forms Base Mode In Base Mode, the Dragonzord is a Japanese/Chinese dragon whose power breath causes collosal destruction in either explosive pulses or rapid-fire heavy serials that still possess the same level of damage demonstrated in the pulses. Its fangs and claws are perfectly sharp and its body freely dances around its opponent with the flexibility of a snake. When it cloaks itself with electrotastic energy into a highspeed power meteor for a charging/rushing attack, its speed is used to soar around and about its target like an electric hurricane, electrifying all that it zooms around of in its wake. Warrior Mode In Warrior Mode, its lightning speed and explosive strength are even more punchuated with its wrist-mounted Maximum Scimitars for morphonimally fast cutting work of its opponents. If that were not enough, then it has Maximum Sphere, in which the breast shield it wears generates a crystal sphere of energy from the red jewel emplaced within the center that is thrown, punched or kicked at its target, along with its Maximum Power Blast, where its shield fires off a beam of energy from its jewel. Its weapon is the Maximum Dragon Bow & Arrow, with which it demonstates its mastery of firepower. Its two finishers are the Maximum Dragon Cutter Dance with its Maximum Scimitars, with which it cuts through every opponent in rapid-fire progression while said opponents are trapped in one of its trademark electric hurricanes, and the Maximum Dragon Strikeshot, in which a Maximum Dragon Arrow is charged to land its mark on an opponent. Maximum Victory Megazord Maximum Victory Megazord is the combination of Victory Megazord and Maximum Dragonzord. Its attacks are generally the same as both its individual Zords', except the combination now rises their overall power level to great heights. Its new attacks include the Maximum Victory Mega Burst, which calls a blast of electricity from high above down to its target and enlights them in a golden body glow, the Max Victor Gold Flash, in which it rushes its opponent in a golden light, Its weapon is the Maximum Victory Mega Sword, a combination of the Victory Mega Sword and Maximum Dragon Bow. Its finishing attack is the Maximum Victory Mega Strike, in which the Maximum Victory Mega Sword fires a powerful energy arrow that severly weakens the opponent by impaling them and emiting an electrotastic charge that inanimates them, before the Megazord cleaves the opponent with a supercharged "V" slash mark left in its wake. There is a variation of this attack, named Maximum Victory Mega Strike Hyperblast, where the Megazord's body is supercharged in a golden body glow, which is passed on to its opponent when contact is made. Category:Megazord